<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wonders of Social Media by FreckledSkittles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409107">The Wonders of Social Media</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles'>FreckledSkittles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barisi Is Married and Happy Because I Said So [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Making Out, Married Barisi, Married Couple, Romance, Social Media, Tweeting, big babies, lmao whats good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Sonny Barba-Carisi, avid tweeter of his coworker-turned-friendly-conversationalist-turned-boyfriend-turned-husband. And that coworker-turned-friendly-conversationalist-turned-boyfriend-turned-husband wants to see what he wrote.</p><p>Good thing he's not easily embarrassed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barisi Is Married and Happy Because I Said So [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wonders of Social Media</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts">soul_writerr</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbysoph/gifts">readbysoph</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic has been brought to you by the wonderful minds of soul_writerr and sophiareadsfics, some of the finest writers on here. They tweeted about it first and I got the Writing Itch™ to put it down for them &lt;3 nothing but respect for two of MY Barisi queens</p><p>I had a lot of fun writing the tweets! Especially the usernames; I was going to add actual tweet pics from one of those generator sites that makes the profile for you but I don't actually know how to get them lmaooooooo so we went with some fancy italics and some excessive emojis</p><p>But the effect is what matters and I hope it transfers well. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Sonny’s first day of work, when he gets out of his suit and takes a shower, he opens up an app on his phone. He only recently got into the habit of social media, mostly to keep up with his family. His niece Mia helped him make an account and even picked out what pictures to use, as well as what his username should be—he liked the sound of sonnydc, even if it was simple. His sisters Gina and Teresa were more interested in Instagram and the more photographic aspects of social media; he and Bella liked to use Twitter as a modern-day diary, documenting daily happenings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lately, in between his hops from boroughs and precincts, the photographs he had posted were well-received and earned him a minuscule following interested in seeing more. When he couldn’t think, Sonny took pictures—of anything, really—and sometimes took work that his sisters passed on to him. Most of them were clients, a few art students who were intrigued by the photos he took, but he mostly interacted with people from Staten Island and his old neighborhoods. Despite the millions that must use Twitter, Sonny never considered what would happen if someone he knew at work saw his regular entries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point or another, Sonny had used Twitter to talk about work. Not all the time, and never about cases or with full names, but he focused on his coworkers: Jesse’s birth, Mike’s transfer to JTF, Olivia’s promotion and Mike’s eventual one, the reunions when Nick was in town or Mike had some time between cases. And, evidently, his growing interest in ADA Rafael Barba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started out small. Rafael would spare him a glance during an offer of legal insight, and Sonny’s urge to impress him or, at the very least, gain his attention motivated him to try again. Even when the responses were layered in sarcasm or disapproval, he wanted to give something to show his efforts. And then Rafael started offering actual advice and made attempts to correct him or approve his suggestions. And the advice turned into a conversation—about their lives, their interests, the type of things a friend would ask. And then the conversations bled into lasting gazes, longing touches, and dozens of emotions that were left unsaid but detected nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few months after Mike’s departure from the squad before Sonny and Rafael talked outside of work. Rafael made the effort to meet with him, but Sonny was the one who kissed him first. It tasted like coffee and sweets, just as he expected, and Rafael radiated heat from his hands. And when he smiled at him, genuinely pleased and admirable, Sonny just about died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny never talked about his tweeting diary to any of his coworkers—not Mike, his close friend; not Amanda, his partner; not even Rafael, his eventual boyfriend, his eventual fiance and now his husband. The wonders of social media made his tweets both open to the world and anonymous to readers. He could be anyone, talking about anything, tweeting his pining for someone to read. Sonny just never planned for that someone to be the person the tweets were about.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny runs a hand over Rafael’s cheek, languidly moving his lips over his and moaning gently into his mouth. They’ve been together for a few good years at this point, and he is confident that none of it will get old. The slow and easy kisses, the date nights built around busy schedules and demanding cases, the lunch breaks stolen between recesses in courts or hopping between witnesses. Dating Rafael feels more like a dream and he never wants to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael’s hands are everywhere, roaming his body with thorough touches that flitter over his clothes. Even though he’s dressed down to his vest, Sonny would have felt the heat of his fingers through four layers. Rafael keeps on returning to his shoulders and squeezing the muscle like he can’t keep away from the area. Sonny likes the sensation, especially when he lingers for a few seconds longer than the one before. The more he presses and kneads his shoulders, the more he leans back against the couch in Rafael’s office. A few more seconds of this and they’ll no choice but to give in to the growing lust between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny moves down from his lips, chuckling when Rafael suckles on his lower lip with a deep moan, to bite at the curve of his jaw. Rafael groans and shifts in his lap to properly mount him. A rush of desire explodes in Sonny’s gut, and he has to restrain himself from tearing his pants off with his teeth. He’s been scolded before for ruining a great pair of tailored pants. He can wait until they can be removed properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hum, Rafael tilts his head up and shuts his eyes. “It’s almost one. You’ll be expected back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny chuckles and ducks down, gently nudging his collar with his nose. “I’m good. Gotta meet with a witness anyway. I can stay for a few extra minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New York’s finest, huh?” Rafael sits up with a reluctant sigh and adjusts the knot of his tie. Sonny grabs the back of his shirt and holds him close so that he can’t move any further. Rafael just rolls his eyes. “You’ll see me at two-thirty. It’s not like we’ll be away for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny pouts and rests his chin on Rafael’s chest. “The apartment’s a few blocks away. It’s not like I gotta leave right now. Why can’t I have just one or two extra minutes of kissing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have work too. If you don’t remember, I’m meeting with Rita and I don’t need her walking in on us again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked the attention.” Sonny gives a quick grab of his ass; Rafael slaps his hand, an amused smile pulling at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s entertaining. The fewer reminders I have of it from people who aren’t you, the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny lets out a long sigh. “That’s fair.” He pecks his cheek to make up for it; Rafael stands with a thankful pat to his shoulders. And a few extra kisses that linger on his lips and only bring them closer again. Rafael has to physically push them apart; Sonny could waste all his time with him and never complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they’re recomposing themselves, Rafael adjusting his hair and making sure there are no visible stains in the front of his pants, Sonny throws his jacket and coat on and browses Twitter. There were a few notifications from the latest photo he had posted—their dog, a black-and-white Havanese named Piper, and their cat, a Himalayan named Figaro, were caught cuddling on a lazy Sunday morning. Half of them were praising the quality of the picture, especially the high angle shot that allowed for a perfect amount of sun to go over their coats. The others were focused on how cute their pets were. Even though Figaro had been with Rafael prior to them getting together, it was heartwarming to see their tiny family get recognized for the purity of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you smiling about,” Rafael teases, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, “our wedding pictures again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I saved that for later,” Sonny shoots back. He turns in his husband’s arms and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “I posted that pic of Figaro and Piper and was reading some of the replies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael steals a peek but keeps his eyes from straying. He hadn’t found the same need for social media like Sonny had, only using Twitter to read amusing complaints on public figures’ tweets or the occasional thread about pressing issues, but he enjoyed watching him post and share things. At least he had finally given in to make an Instagram for Piper and Figaro. (And no matter what he said, Sonny knew Rafael was having the best time with it.) “Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny passes his phone over and watches the amazement flicker in the sparks of jade. They were both aware of their hobbies—Rafael had a niche for gardening and kept a tiny planter by the window and a few pet-safe plants around their apartment, and Sonny didn’t go to any social gathering or event without bringing his camera along—but to see feedback presented to it was just as exciting as them relishing in the moment. Sonny adored the quiet hums and mumbles Rafael shared with his succulents as much as Rafael loved watching him line up a shot with his camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just a few replies in, Rafael grins and hands the phone back. “It never fails to blow my mind how Twitter famous you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny laughs and playfully rolls his eyes. “I’m far from Twitter famous, but sure, babe, whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My standards for it are a bit lower than yours. Of the people who liked it, how many do you know personally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point.” He throws in a pout as an extra measure and to guilt Rafael into disagreeing in the first place. “I’d have to tweet something that goes viral to be Twitter famous. And for the record, most of the people who follow me are people I did work for, so there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael chuckles. “You showed me.” His hand drops to Sonny’s lower back as he walks him to the door. Sonny throws back the remains of his drink and tosses it into the trash on his way out. “Unfortunately, as much as I would love to watch you decimate me, it’s four minutes to one, and we both have work that needs to get done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny almost drags them back inside his office at the first half of that sentence but thinks better of it when he gets a text from work. He shares one last kiss (or five) (or twenty) with Rafael, promising to truly ruin him when they’re home later. The reflection of that same want and desperation to return to making out on his couch is clear across Rafael’s face. It truly is a wonder that they get any work done.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny doesn’t realize it, but he has a talent for getting people to notice him. Putting aside his lanky body and giraffe-like height, his accent was sharp and rough, and he always blamed his Italian heritage for the bouts of high volume in his voice. And when his volume isn’t enough, the excited ramblings he broke into with words bursting with energy were enough. Even the mistake of a mustache he had when he first arrived in Manhattan SVU’s squad room earned him curious glances. There was very little about him, physical appearance or personality, that could go unheard from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should not be surprising that his extroverted composure, in particular, would be easily noticeable by strangers, especially when the topic is his future husband. And he should not be surprised that Rafael Barba, the man in question, stumbles upon it by accident and discovers how that energy transferred to social media. And how close it is to the person who sleeps beside him every night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny had tweeted about his coworkers, sans names, throughout his years as a detective. Rafael was eventually included in that group: most of the tweets were focused on how attracted he was to him, just little things throughout the day, like a parting glance or a bite of a conversation, but others were thirsty and a bit more inclusive of the type of intruding realization Rafael has had on his mind. The most recent ones, with only a description of something mundane that his husband does, are what inspire Rafael to put it to the test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a Saturday morning, after he makes coffee, Rafael gets to work on the crossword. A bit of ink spreads on his fingers and chin; the puzzle is a bit harder, so he doesn’t have to pretend to be puzzled over it and let the crease of his brow and furrow of his eyes happen on their own. He shares his thought process with Sonny while he works through it and, eventually albeit reluctantly, shares it with him. At least it gives him an excuse to sit close beside him and playfully mess with him every time either of them tries to enter a solution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, when Rafael checks later, there’s a new tweet from their morning together, complete with a pic of their puzzle that has a clear shot of Rafael’s ink-stained hand:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Husband and I working on the crossword today. Yes, he got a bit of ink on him. Love these morning routines ❤️🖋️</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. That was one way of finding out. But to see how far it goes, Rafael needs to do more. So during a break between cases, he makes a quick innuendo that only Sonny hears. SVU requested a possible warrant but with the judges who would be more willing to sign it either on holiday or in court, Sonny made a suggestion for one judge that might help and Rafael saw the opportunity. It only takes a few minutes after he leaves the precinct for the tweet to come through.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Husband just said if I was trying to impress him, I should try pressing him somewhere “with less people around.” Wish we worked in the same building so we could do something about that 😔</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael isn’t surprised by much anymore. But he is curious to see how deep Sonny’s admiration for him goes, especially if Twitter seems to be the best place for him to express that. (Besides his husband’s own company, of course.)</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sonny? Are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny, stretched in the bed and doing the crossword, hums his response. Rafael, usually the first to rise even on the weekend, had taken out Piper and made them coffee. However, despite their household rule of giving the crossword to the coffee maker of that morning, Sonny stole it before Rafael had a chance. Piper hops onto the bed and snuggles up next to him; Rafael is a bit less forgiving, scoffing as he taps the crossword puzzle but doesn’t move to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House rules say I have it first,” he smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House rules say you get a morning kiss,” Sonny teases, leaning over to peck his cheek multiple times. Rafael laughs quietly and tries to swat him away, complaining about the stench of his breath but not pushing him away. Sonny dives forward for a few more before he stretches out and cozies up properly next to him. “How was the walk around the block?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very nice, nothing new to report.” Rafael pats Piper and smiles when she looks up at him in adoration. “She saw her friend Rosie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, good!” Sonny rubs Piper’s belly, and the pup instantly turns over to request more. “Did you need something from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing major, I promise,” Rafael assures him, rubbing his thigh with a warm smile. “I just had a question to ask, but it can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Sonny puts aside the crossword and faces him properly. “I got all the time in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to interrupt your stolen crossword. Although I will charge you for grand larceny later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny rolls his eyes and pokes him. “What’s got you so secretive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael looks at him, eyes calm and shining green, and Sonny has a brief fear that something terrible is about to happen. But then Rafael sits up, rests his elbows on his knees, and speaks up. “Do you ever tweet about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny wastes no time nodding. “Yeah, of course. Probably once every other day or so. I thought you knew that already.” He had shared plenty of pictures and tweets about his husband, though he always asked before posting the photos. The tweets had long since been approved, especially when the Carisi sisters sent them to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about before, when you first arrived at SVU?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses, thinks about it briefly, and nods again. “Yeah, I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I read them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is nothing scandalous about the tweets Sonny has on his phone. He has nothing to hide nor would he ever deny Rafael a simple request like that. But a good majority of those tweets had been written under the pretext that their subject will never see them. After they got together, Sonny made sure to iron them out a bit and make them less chaotic. It might be one of the few things that will make him embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny clears his throat and sits up beside him. “Yeah, sure. Uh, just lemme find the beginning of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael pecks his cheek and smiles, instantly washing away the bundle of nerves in his gut. “Take your time. I’m not in a rush. You don’t even have to show me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I don’t mind!” Sonny reaches for his phone on the bedside table and opens the app. “I never thought you’d see them, so they might be a little, y’know, odd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael rolls his eyes playfully. “As if you’ve never done anything odd before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny throws him a fake glower and nudges him with his foot. “You’re not so normal yourself, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remember that the next time you want a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael smiles. “I wouldn’t. I think you’d guilt me before I tried anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny grins as he hands over his phone. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad for Rafael to read them after all; he hasn’t kept his love and dedication to him in their years of being together. “I can’t argue with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael takes one look at his phone, at the first few tweets Sonny had made, and his eyes blink rapidly at the sight. “Oh, that’s a lot.” He hovers his thumb over the scroll bar on the side, which is barely a quarter of the tweet sizes. “These are the first ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Sonny focuses back on the crossword to pose as indifferent, but his stomach keeps on jumping with every small movement Rafael makes. It takes all he has to not openly watch Rafael react to each tweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael starts from the beginning; it feels strangely intimate, to be reading something so personal and close to his husband, and he can only hope Sonny feels the same. Both of them are secure and confident in their relationship, so there’s nothing to be confirmed. It was pure curiosity that drove Rafael to ask for a peek.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First day at the new job and i might have pissed off a few people with my eagerness 😬but i think its somewhat appreciated<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @bellabee: thanks mom but i think im gonna find my bearings before i make a move on anyone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So @tearesacarisi just made a poll in our sibling group chat to decide if i should shave my mustache and all three of them are threatening to remove it. i think I should shave 🤔<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @tearesacarisi, @geegina: IM SHAVING IT TONIGHT ALRIGHT</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One coworker said she liked me with the stache. Another said he was thankful i removed “the rat” from my upper lip bc it reminded him of a rat he saw in a subway once. At least they havent kicked me out of the precinct yet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael chuckles. “You did the world a favor when you shaved that monstrosity off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny, glancing up at the amused sound, pouts. “I thought it was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you wonder why I lay out your ties in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Manhattan job is officially longer than my stint in Queens, is half as long as Brooklyn, and a quarter for Staten Island. The most ive gotten yelled at is for giving unwanted advice but i think I’ll be okay 👍🏻<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @geegina: no you dont have to fight anyone! I should have asked first</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael skips a few that are more targeted at work and lands on one that is specifically directed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Save it for night school.” I really wish my coworker realized theres more than one person doing his job. Im not trying to take it away from him, I just wanna be a lawyer someday<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @bellabee: I think im gonna stay a cop for a while before i make any move, dont worry. Being a cop is what fits me right now!<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @paulbritton: Yes, its a real thing he said to me. He doesnt just do it to me, at least, but it doesnt make it sting any less yknow?<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @tearesacarisi: Please stop telling mom im being bullied, shes never gonna stop texting me now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one was a bit cruel,” Rafael admits. Sonny furrows his brow in confusion, and he adds, “‘Save it for night school.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny shrugs. “It doesn’t hurt my feelings anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That implies that it did at one point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but back then, I had just started taking night classes and I wanted to impress everyone to avoid a trip to all five boroughs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael frowns, eased by the hand that weaves between his own and layers dozens of kisses up his arm, and reads on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coworker update: he actually said im right today! I think we’re finally getting somewhere 😁<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @paulbritton: the same one! I think he hated to admit it though 😏😂</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] Night school is kicking my ass but i think this is the right move for me. Finally it feels like im where i need to be ☺️☺️☺️</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The selfie is definitely endearing—Sonny in his old apartment, bent over a textbook at his old dining room table, the one with a thin crack down the middle from its use that was definitely not helped by their more intimate activities, still dressed for work but determined in his posture to continue on. He never let a full-time job at an intense unit of the NYPD hold him back from doing what he wanted, and he hardly ever let anyone know their comments and disses were taken personally. Although the silver in his hair was not as apparent as it is now, nearly taking up his whole head like a wave, but even the more physically telling signs of his stress didn’t hold him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael falls in love with Sonny Carisi—Sonny Barba-Carisi—with that one post. As simple as it may look to anyone else, it holds everything that Rafael adores about this man. He’s glad he didn’t see these until years later.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had to head out to long island for work today and heard someone order an “sec with spk” at a deli. I guess staten island isnt the weirdest place in new york.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coworker update: I think i caught some feelings. Yes this is the same guy who berated me for going to night school. Yes this is someone way out of my league. And yes im going to pine over him until he finds out or i go to heaven, whichever happens first<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply from @geegina: how do you know he’s straight??? did you come out???<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @geegina: If you saw him, youd get it. Trust me gina, there is absolutely no way hes straight<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply from @bellabee: assuming hes gay? really sonny? i thought you knew better<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @bellabee @geegina: TRUST ME. HE’S NOT.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael barks out a harsh laugh that makes Sonny jump in place. “Well, at least you read my subliminal messages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny smirks.” Like you didn’t want them read in the first place. Have you actually seen your wardrobe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Retweet [image] from @teeresacarisi: THE PINING HAS COMMENCED!!! Our baby brother has a crush!<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @teeresacarisi @geegina @bellabee: s2g if any of you say his name on here im deleting your accounts<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply from @geegina: at least we know what you meant when he said hes not straight 🤪🤪🤪<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply from @tearesacarisi: Listen, if he ever sees these, I’ll pay for the hospital bills.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think it was a bad idea to tell my sisters about my crush. Is it too late to block them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coworker update: i really really like him and i think he might like me too. He gave another compliment and just stared at me for a bit, like he was realizing i was standing there for the first time. Cant tell if its a good thing or a bad thing yet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] Think it’s time for a wardrobe change. Thoughts?<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @maggiemay: I like the blue ones too! <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @geegina: Maybe i just need a change. Do i have to have a reason for it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] Second niece is finally here! 👶🏼Welcome to the world, little friend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Retweet [image] from @bellabee: Thankful for the big brother ❤️<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @bellabee: Im always happy to help you with Sofia! You and Tommy need some sleep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coworker update: thought about asking him if i can shadow him but we got a little distracted. At least he isnt as hostile as he used to be<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @paulbritton: No, we work together, but were not in the same department so it’s not *technically* conflict of interest but it might be if it goes anywhere<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply from @geegina: just ask him if he wants to fuck already<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @geegina: STOP<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply from @geegina: how long have you been pining after him now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This goes on for a while, huh?” Rafael chuckles lightly. Not all of the tweets Sonny has posted are about him, but there’s a good number of them. “You had a lot of pining to get up to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny laughs under his breath. “The wonders of social media.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael passes through a few until he gets to ones that look to be around the same time as the Hodda case. They’re fairly accurate to what was going on at the time and what Rafael was feeling for Sonny in return. And when he reaches the start of their relationship, sometime after Mike Dodds had gone undercover for JTF, he sees just how far it’s come and just how deep it goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coworker update: i finally told him how i felt and he somehow feels the same! looks like were dating now 🥰be prepared for many updates</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] Very hard at work. He even let me bring him lunch today<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @bellabee: Dont worry, he said it was okay! And he approved of the angle 😉<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply from @geegina: ofc he did look at his ass<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @geegina @bellabee: I thought we talked about ogling my boyfriend<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @geegina @bellabee: nvm he agrees</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] Another date in the books! Turns out were actually good at this whole dating thing, who knew</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend update: were boyfriends</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] I had to win over his cat today. Turns out it wasnt too hard and now were best friends!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Boyfriend crinkles his nose when he thinks something is genuinely funny and i think it might be the cutest thing ive ever seen<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>     Reply to @bellabee: Okay okay its ONE of the cutest things ever please dont tell Sofia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
    <span>I almost burnt down my apartment building when i was making dinner for date night. I think my ancestors are looking down at me tonight</span><br/>

  
  <em>
    <span>     Reply from @tearesacarisi: I think they’ll forgive you bc of your man<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>     Reply to @tearesacarisi: ❤️❤️❤️</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend update: 🥵🥵🥵</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] Supporting the arts with the MCC Theater tonight! The Boyfriend has a deep love for Broadway 🥰🥰🥰 (and he has the voice for it but you didnt hear it from me)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny loved him. Sonny loves him and he will continue to love him until his last breath. Rafael always knew—it’s what made him propose in the first place—but to see it written out, and without prompting from any audience, is almost overwhelming. Most of the people Sonny interacts with on Twitter are people he knows from work or Staten Island. But no one asked him to write these. No one asked for his feelings on his coworker-turned-friendly-conversationalist-turned-boyfriend-turned-husband. He just did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael tosses the crossword out of Sonny’s hand so he can kiss him fully, phone cast aside as he pulls his face in with both cheeks and knocks their mouths together. Sonny, although confused, returns it with an infectious eagerness Rafael has come to find admirable. To think the man he criticized for taking every jump at a legal argument or, god forbid, wearing the death of a rat on his face. The only thing mustaches are ever good for is Freddie Mercury impersonations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Rafael whispers against his lips once his chest heaves hard enough to pull them apart. Sonny wraps him in his arms and leans back so they can tip over and fall on top of each other. “I will never tire of telling you. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny grins, goofy and wide. “If someone said I could only say so many words before my death, I’d waste them all on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael snorts. “That’s a bit dumb.” He chuckles at Sonny’s pout and kisses it off with several pecks and a number of slow caresses over his cheek. “But I would do the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There really is nothing better than Sonny’s smile. The one that is soft and kind, always loving him, forever happy to spend his days with him. The one that is only meant for Rafael to see. Sonny has never shied away from sharing parts of his life with anyone who will listen, but this one sight is for Rafael only. And to think that someone like Sonny would keep a part of him for someone like Rafael—his heart jumps in his throat at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for Sonny to have someone who has done nothing but support him, using his words for jest and teases, never malice or harm, it feels surreal to know a side of a man so covered in armor, it took several tries before he could really see the man underneath. And every day, there is nothing that will ever match such unadulterated happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] One year anniversary and he let me take a selfie to celebrate. 🥰 Ever since i was a kid, i thought it would be impossible to find a perfect match. I never saw any bisexual rep in tvs or movies. And then this guy popped up and its all i could ever asked for ❤️</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just had The Talk with The Boyfriend. Looking forward to a new address in the upcoming months 😉😙</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whats the next step after moving in with your boyfriend of two years? A dog, of course!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] Piper and her new family 🥰</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For anyone thinking its hopeless and that youll never find a match for you: itll come. Take your time. Theyre waiting for you to do the same thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] Boyfriend update: our last names are gonna match now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[image] He took my hand, he took my whole life too. I just couldn’t help falling in love with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love giving these two pets oof; also fun fact the Havanese is the national dog of Cuba, which I didn't find out until I had already decided on the breed of their dog 😉</p><p>Also for the Twitter usernames: Maggie May was the name of my dog who I am determined to put a little bit of into everything I do; and the name "paulbritton" is two names put into one as a reference to the wonderful writers mforpaul and perpetual_motion &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>